The Evenstar
The Evenstar is a absolute monarchy located in Europe. History The Evenstar's origins can be traced back to mid-1977 (Orbis Time) in which it was a collection of city states. It was eventually united into a republic with non-interventionist relations with other nations. The population was thought of to be around 700,000. Eventually, during an election in 1983. The socialist party's candidate, George Percer, lost by a slim amount. This prompted the socialist party to riot, eventually resulting in a civil war that lasted several months and resulted in the death of then President, Terry Ulysses. George Percer took over as Dictator. After a few years of socialist rule, many regular citizens felt as if the government was ignoring them and only interested in benefiting themselves, going as far to accuse Percer of establishing an oligarchy. Already having the richer and more influential parts of the population against him, the common man turned against the government. This caused another revolution to break out. This one was led by Thalmor Septim, who served three terms as mayor of Freelancer over the course of nine years. Despite only lasting just over four weeks, the Revolution of 1988 was very destructive. Percer was quick to pull out all stops to end the rebellious forces as quickly as possible. The resulting violence destroyed most of the nation's cities, and most of the population displaced. After the Revolution of 1988 ended, Thalmor Septim anointed himself King of The Evenstar. From then on, the nation has been rebuilding slowly. Government Currently, the government is an absolute monarchy headed by King Thalmor Septim himself. To manage diplomatic ties, the Evenstar Department of Foreign Affairs was created. The E.D.F.A is headed by Garrus Shephard, who served as a captain during the Revolution of 1988. To manage the military, the Evenstar Department of War was created. The E.D.W is directly under King Thalmor. To help combat the threats presented by other nation's spies, a large branch of the E.D.W., the Evenstar Intelligence Department, was created. Local Government Each City (except Landerest, which is governed by the King) has it's own royally anointed Count to watch over it, along with a democratically elected council. Each count is typically given free reign to rule over his own realm; so as long as taxes are payed and order is kept. This means that each city is ran in it's own ways, although there are similarities between them and some things (administratively) are exactly the same. The countryside is governed by democratically elected mayors and other officials. Victus Victus, an island colony that is just off the mainland, is in a unique position. Victus is largely under military rule, although King Thalmor usually steps in to deal with various issues on the island. This has led to some unrest as Victi citizens feel as if they're treated as second rate citizens. As a result, there have been six different proposals on giving Victus a regular government under a count, but none of them have received an official response by King Thalmor. Military The Royal Evenstar Military is under King Thalmor directly. it currently has about 78,000 personnel overall, which includes vehicle drivers, medical personnel, pilots, and engineers. It has an addition 7,000 civilian employees. Organization The Evenstar military in comprised of two main army sections with sub-sections within them. The two main sections are the Combat Corp and the Support Corp. The Combat Corp is the largest of the two, taking up about 2/3's of the entire army. The job's of both Corp's are within their name; the Combat Corp fights, and the Support Corp keeps the Combat Corp in fighting shape. The Support Corp is organized into many one-hundred fifty man companies, with jobs ranging from setting up telecommunications, handling logistics, and transportation. The Combat Corp is arranged into one-thousand man regiments, keeping the army flexible but still powerful. Each regiment is equipped with rifle teams, support teams, and mortar teams. Sections within the Combat Corp include three special forces regiments (airborne), one military police regiment (Victus) and a Royal Guard to protect the King. History The Evenstar's military has underwent three forms since 1977. Prior to the 1977 unification, many of the city states had specially trained and/or equipped police forces. After the unification, these police forces were combined into the Evenstar Armed Forces. The E.A.F. was largely neglected and severely underfunded in order to make way for federal social programs and business subsidies. This paved the way for the socialist party to have the courage to revolt after the 1983 election. During the Revolution of 1983, the E.A.F. received nearly twenty times the funding and had three times the regular volunteers. The salary for a soldier was also more than doubled. After a lot of vehicles and equipment were restored, the E.A.F. had actually put up a great fight in the first few days, despite the defection of soldiers over into the rebel's side. Following the Socialist Evenstar Revolutionary Army's (S.E.R.A) defeat at Ozome, most of the conventional rebel army was either dead, or captured (mainly the latter). Following this, S.E.R.A. was forced become an effective insurgenent group. Over the course of a month, car bombings and other attacks resulted in the E.A.F. quickly losing support among the population. With many soldier's feeling unsupported and/or unappreciated, many deserted and went home. With large swaths of the military gone, many city states felt unprotected. So, on the fear of more attacks, they joined the rebel's cause. By starting recruitment campaigns, S.E.R.A. was rebuilt in a few weeks. After a month and a half of fighting, the E.A.F. was defeated and the socialists took over. Following the socialist take over, S.E.R.A. became the military of the Evenstar. They became more of a paramilitary force than a standing army, often acting as the police force in most of the country. They also served as bodyguards for special individuals, and ran re-education camps for former E.A.F. soldiers after the Revolution for a little under a year. Corruption, poor standards, and little training resulted in an army that was well-paid and fairly large, but still ineffective. So during the Revolution of 1988, most of the military's positions were overran quickly. The majority of soldiers either deserted or surrendered, with those choosing to fight suffering heavy causalities. Although there were victories won, they were minor in significance. Following the end of the Revolution of 1988, the present Royal Evenstar Military is held up to much a higher standard than S.E.R.A. was, and is given more attention to than the E.A.F. was. Most R.E.M. deployments over the past few years have been raids into stagnant, inactive nations. Tanks were formally introduced into the military in full practice by early 1992, in it's peak, the R.E.M. had 750 fully functional tanks at their disposal. A few defensive wars later, however, it was determined that they were both to expensive, and not effective. Thus, they were scrapped. Category:Nations Category:Blue Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Nations in The Evenstar Empire